Sweet Child O'Mine
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Seya amava Serena e não escondia isso de ninguém. Bombom, como a chamava, gostava de Darien e sofria c sua falta.O garoto tenta amenizar a falta q Darien faz na vida dela e c iso acaba se envolvndo ainda c ela, mas sab q ñ irá durar p sempre


Nome do fanfic: Sweet Child O'Mine

Série: Sailor Moon

Tipo: Romance, Song-fic

Situação: Completa

Nick da autora: Kammy Engels Black

_**Sweet Child O'Mine**_

Capítulo 1: Sweet Child O'Mine

Seya estava perplexo diante da beleza de Serena. Olhava para ela, desviava o olhar. Mas não conseguia por muito tempo e logo voltava a olhar para a sailor.

**She's got a smile that that it sums to me  
**[Ela tem um sorriso que parece para mim  
**Reminds me of childhood memories  
**[Lembranças de memórias de infância

Seya ficava cada vez mais perdido no seu sorriso, ele o acalmava. Era tão reconfortante ficar olhando somente para ela e não ter que pensar no que seus amigos achavam da colegial, em sua missão de achar a princesa. Quando estava ao seu lado se sentia cada vez mais calmo e tranqüilo. Por que parecia que o sorriso de Bombom era feito em medida pra ele?

- "O sorriso dela parece que foi feito somente para mim?" – pensava enquanto estava mais uma vez ao lado de Serena. – "Ela me trás tantas lembranças de muito tempo atrás, enquanto eu era ainda uma criança. Minha família".– e a cada minuto que mergulhava ainda mais em seu sorriso, mergulhava ainda mais em suas lembranças de tempos distantes, porém felizes.

**Where everythings was as the bright blue sky**  
[Quando tudo era tão fresco quanto o céu azul

Tudo ainda estava tão vivido em sua memória.

Morava com seus pais em uma terra muito distante, junto com seu irmão. Unidos como uma verdadeira família deve ser. Até que Sailor Galáxia veio e destruiu tudo o que Seya tinha. Até que encontrou no meio de toda aquela destruição uma garota com aparência de princesa, que o levou até o seu castelo e cuidou dele. Jurou protegê-la com sua vida se fosse preciso. Em poucos anos depois, veio mais dois garotos abandonados, que carinhosamente a princesa cuidou. Nós três juramos protegê-la e nos foram entregues três broches. Um para cada. Que se o ativássemos nos transformaria em sailors e teríamos mais chances de protegê-la. Foi o que fizemos. Até que Galáxia atacou novamente e a princesa sumiu misteriosamente. Nosso dever é reencontrá-la e protegê-la.

Relembrava tudo isso, ainda preso ao sorriso que Serena lhe mandava. Percebeu que nada poderia apagar o passado e que sua ferida sempre estaria aberta e pronta sangrar, tão fresca e vivida quanto o céu azul.

**Now and then when I see her face**  
[Agora e sempre quando vejo sua face  
**She takes me away to that special place**  
[Ela me leva para aquele lugar especial

Voltou-se novamente para Serena e pode perceber a sua doce face se aproximar cada vez mais, seu rosto lembrava aquele lugar especial que foi onde Seya viveu com seus pais, em tempos tão felizes que nunca reviverá nada próximo do que foi o seu verdadeiro lar.

**And if I stared too long  
**[E se eu olhasse muito tempo  
**I'd probably break down and cry  
**[Eu provavelmente entraria em crise e choraria

Seus lábios se aproximavam cada vez mais, como se estivessem prestes a se beijar. Contudo a cada milímetro percorrido, Seya percebia a profunda solidão em que Serena se encontrava. Odiava ver sua Bombom nesse estado. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele entraria em crise, por ver sua amada sofrendo tanto.

Ao ver o cantor olhando profundamente para ela e ver a angústia em seu rosto, Serena desviou os olhos e se afastou um pouco do sailor. Mesmo que a presença de Seya fosse reconfortante.

**Sweet child O'Mine**  
[Minha doce criança  
**Sweet love of mine**  
[Meu doce amor 

- "Darien, porque você está tão longe de mim? Sem você ao meu lado eu não consigo viver!".

Serena sentiu o cantor abraçá-la como se ela fosse uma simples criança em um dia de tempestade.

- "Meu amor, eu sempre vou te proteger! Você é e sempre será minha doce criança".

**She's got eyes of the bluest skies**  
[Ela tem olhos do mais celestial azul  
**As if they though of rain**  
[Como se fosse chuva 

O cantor a virou e olhou profundamente em seus olhos, claros como se fossem a chuva e tão límpidos quanto o céu azul, contudo...

**I hate to look into those eyes**  
[Odeio olhar naqueles olhos  
**And see an ounce of pain**  
[E ver um traço de dor

Seya odiava olhar naqueles olhos tão lindos que a sailor possuía e ver inconfundivelmente aquele traço de dor que o cantor odiava ver nos olhos de sua amada. Ele podia não ser seu namorado e nem tirar aquela dor dos olhos de Bombom, mas não ia deixar mais nada angustiar aquele ser.

**Her hair remind me of a warm safe place**  
[Seu cabelo me lembra um lugar quente e seguro  
**Where as a child I'd hide**  
[Onde como criança me escondia 

O cantor puxou Serena para mais perto de seus braços e começou a acariciar a cabeça da mesma. Seya achou o contato muito bom. Seus longos cabelos dourados lembravam um lugar quente e seguro, como aquele que quando Seya era criança, ele sempre se escondia.

**And pray for the thunder**  
[Rezando para o trovão  
**And the rain**  
[E a chuva  
**Too quietly pass me by**  
[Para calmamente se afastarem de mim 

Seya queria que a tempestade que se formou no coração de Serena se dissipasse por completo. Rezando para que um dia ainda pudesse ver a sua Bombom completamente feliz. Não agüentando mais aquele desejo que, a cada minuto crescia mais em seu peito, segurou levemente o queixo da colegial e puxou de encontro aos seus lábios. Eles se tocaram levemente. Serena também desejava beijar o cantor e entreabriu seus lábios para que ele pudesse aprofundar o beijo. Suas línguas se enroscaram como se precisassem uma do outro para sobreviver. Separaram somente por falta de ar e voltaram a se beijar novamente.

**Where do we go?****  
**[Para onde vamos agora?  
**Where do we go now?**  
[Para onde vamos?

Quando o beijo parou, Seya perguntou:

- Para onde vamos agora?

- Para onde você quiser. – disse a sailor com um grande sorriso nos lábios, o que deixou Seya muito feliz. Mesmo sabendo que um dia ia ter que devolver sua amada a Darien.

Eles passearam de mãos dadas pelo parque onde se encontravam, felizes por hora. Mesmo sabendo que ainda tinham uma grande batalha pela frente. O maior desafio de suas vidas, Sailor Galáxia.


End file.
